A Heartless Christmas Special
by ClarkyGirl
Summary: Deep within Faron Woods, merriment is made as the inhabitants of Hyrue, both animal and human celebrate the Yuletide Season. With presents, dancing and sparks, its going to be one to remember.


**Christmas Special Time!**

The heart of Faron Woods had been decked out in Christmas decorations. The snow hung heavy on the branches, bowing them so that they created a vast arched roof. Icicles swung from the branches, refracting the light into shimmering rainbows on the blank snowy canvas. The frosted fingers of the oaks and birch were interlaced in an intricate web of snowy silver lace. The weak December sun setting everything aglitter.

In the centre of the clearing, a vast towering pine grew. Its boughs were dusted with sugary white snow. Icicles hung from the tips of the branches, glowing like little fairies. Baubles of every size and shade hung from the needles. Wooden statuettes of every animal one could think of, painted in exquisite detail hung amongst the needles. Spider's had spun the webs between the needles in a thick net of sparkling silver, which reflected the light of icicles into every colour of the rainbow. Underneath the tree's mantling boughs, were presents, piled high, wrapped in every shade of paper; waiting to be opened. The tree, though vast, was not as tall as the surrounding oaks. Its top most branches fell short of the leafy roof by a metre or so. On these branches was perched light wooden statue of the goddess Farore. Her face was framed with wild flowing hair, the colour of sunlight filtered through the leaves. Open her head was curled a pure white stoat, acting as a hat on the golden goddess. The goddess wore a long pine green dress that swirled around her feet. On top a thick coat embroidered with spider's silk, trimmed with start white fur. Around her shoulders a snow fox was curled, face snuggled into the goddess' hair. By her feet stood a wolf, white as snow, head pressed into the goddess' right hand. With her left, she held up, where a great snowy owl was about to perch, wings outstretched as it landed. The paints had been mixed with certain crystals, gifted by the gorons, so that they shone with an ethereal yet welcoming light.

From the lower branches of trees hung swinging lanterns made from the glowing algae of the zora tribe. Their multi-coloured light turned the snow into a shimmering rainbow. Around the tree were set long tables of strong oak, and many chairs. The tables were laden with food of every kind. Plates of pastries and cakes frosted in sugar were nestled amongst, bowls filled with every fruit imaginable from sour blood berries to sickly sweet cane berries. Nuts of every kind piled high, in every form imagined, from candied to roasted to chocolate covered. Cauldrons of porridge, soup and broth sent misty curls of smoke rising into the air. Barrels of ale, whiskey, mead, wine, milk and juice lined the end of each table, piled into pyramids taller than a man. Vases of sweet smelling winter flowers and branches stood in vases along the length of each table, adding a homely comforting scent to the air. Stacks of cheese stood next to pumpkins with soup made straight inside the vegetable. Between the tables, fish strung on long spits and a goat as well as several birds rotated slowly over a roaring flame on one side of the clearing. The air was thick with the smell of food. Before one had even opened their mouth, they could taste the food set before them, so tangible was the smell. Along these tables were chairs of every sort, for both people and animals.

Around the clearing itself, life size wooden statues of every race of human and animal stood, captured in dance. A goron was frozen in dark cedar, as it banged its drums, a zora captured as it strummed a guitar made of fish bones. Oocca flapped about in their awkward tribal dance. Laviren roared at the sky, matched only by the howling of the wolves and the roars of lions. A sky dragon, not quite lifesize, even clung to an oak, its head stretching towards the scene, beak open in song.

Filling the clearing were live animals and people. A group of children played recorders and flutes, their bird-like tunes dancing through the air, the voices of song birds matching them. A group of gorons banged on their great kettle drums, causing the very ground to shake. Joining them were the ice bears of SnowPeak, slamming their great paws on hollow logs. Zoras strummed harps and guitars, others played violin and cello. . A monkey sat on the head of a great stag, strumming the thick strings that were strung between his antlers as if they were a harp. A group of kittens leapt from plank to plank, in what was a huge wooden piano made from logs and vines, playing a happy melody. The joyous upbeat melody floated through the forests. The voice of both animal and human alike celebrated the end of the dark days of winter. The air itself hummed, the vibrations felt upon the still air of the forest. The snow stamped down into a hard polished floor by dancing feet. Representatives of every village and community of Hyrule now filled the clearing, telling jokes and exchanging stories, dancing, singing and making merry under the watchful gaze of Farore's from atop her lofty perch.

At the heart of all this merriment was Link and Silver. Link took out his ocarina and joined in with the orchestra, his own brave heroic melody, that was so out of place against the softer tones of the others yet fitting so well. Epona howled along with him, dancing to and fro as she did so.

Link wore a thick green coat with round furry hat and robust boots. His hair, though he had tried combing it, stuck out at all angles from underneath his hat, and his skin was free of grime for the first time in what felt like years. His nose was bright red from the cold, his skin flushed against the chill air, making his scars more noticeable than usual.

Silver had also had a good long bath. Her coat was now a pale silver, with white fur on her back and forehead. Her fur was clean and soft, shining in the rainbow light. There was a joyful spring in her step and a permanent smile on her jaws. It were as if the hardships of the past two years had never happened. She danced and howled and chatted with the others in a carefree and childish manner, as every cub should.

Epona was also present, an old woollen horse blanket on her back to keep out the cold. A pair of antlers that Link and Silver had finally persuaded her to wear perched on her head. She trotted amongst the fray, every so often glancing at Boltyr, the kelpie leader, a sweet girlish gleam in her eye. Zoran watched her with a sad longing gaze, not quite as merry as the rest.

Zelda floated from table to table, sometimes singing with that beautiful voice of hers, or strumming her lyre with the orchestra. She was resplendent in a white dress with a green coat much like Farore's and a hand warmer of softest fur. Her hair hung loose for once, a furry round hat perched on her head.

Everyone was there, from the resistance to the Oocca. Any who had taken part in Ganondrof's defeat or the current crisis were present, as well as family and friends. A moment of joy and peace in an hour of darkness.

Zelda climbed atop a chair and signalled to the orchestra who fell silent. All eyes turned to her.

"First of all, I would like to thank all who are here with us today and-" Zelda stopped and looked at the tree. "Kay, get out of the Christmas Tree." She said, her voice even.

"Sorry." Kay said, guiltily clambering down and perching instead on the low branch of a nearby oak.

"And also, to remember those who are no longer here to join us." Silence hung on the air as all bowed their heads, remembering loved ones who had fallen whether by evil's hand or simply death in its natural form. "Evening is almost upon us, and I believe it is high time we begin the exchanging of presents. Then the feast can begin in full." This was received by a cheer from the children, and a few adults who hadn't quite let go of the child inside. Link whooped and grinned like a mad hatter, receiving a clout on the ear by Ilia, who looked like she might die of embarrassment.

"I wonder if this Secret Santa thing worked…" Epona said to Dal.

Silver ran to the tree and returned with a thin green rectangular present, tied with a golden ribbon.

"Merry Christmas!" Silver mumbled around the ribbon.

She put it at Link's feet. Link smacked his head with his hand as the realisation of who he had hit him. Sitting down on the snow, he unwrapped it eagerly, tearing into the paper as if it were the first piece of food after a seven year famine. Link held it up, a grin to on his face. Then the grin slowly melted away.

"A dictionary! I did tell you I'd get you one." Silver said, looking very much like a cat who'd got the cream. "Open it, and look up 'creepy'"

Link flicked through the book and next to the definition of 'creepy' was a drawing of the postman. giddy with the excitement of Christmas and possibly a milk overdose, Link was sent into fits of laughter.

"It's really not that funny" Ilia muttered darkly, as he and Silver rolled around in the snow laughing hysterically.

Dal, slowly and shyly padded up to Silver and waited patiently for the laughter to subside. A delicate silver parcel hung from his mouth by a white ribbon. Silver rolled to her feet, and shook her fur to rid it of snow. Noticing Dal, she turned to look at him. She tried to force surprise on her face, but she'd worked it out ages ago. The poor wolf had been glancing at her worriedly for the entire lead up to Christmas and she'd heard him quizzing the others about good presents.

"Merry Christmas!" he said, Silver could've sworn he was blushing under all that fur.

Dal dropped the parcel to the ground and nudged it towards her.

"Thank you!" Silver said and pulled the knot loose with her teeth. She tried to be delicate, but her paws were cumbersome and she ended up tearing the paper to shreds anyway. She heard Link snigger behind her. That was it, no more milk for him. He was getting drunk.

Lying folded amongst the shreds of paper was a beautiful red scarf. Embroidered on the end was triforce.

"It's beautiful!" the wolfos breathed.

She stood up and licked Dal's cheek.

"Thank you!"

Ilia picked the scarf up and looped it around the wolfos' neck. It was the perfect length, so that it didn't trip her up or fall off without strangling her in the process.

"It's a beautiful present." Ilia said.

But Dal wasn't listening. He looked as if he'd gone into shock.

Nearby, Kay and Oocca were exchanging gifts. Kay tore hers open to reveal a thick book.

"An Idiot's guide to flying?" Kay muttered.

"Yes, good gracious you'll ned to learn to fly someday.

Kay narrowed her eyes and passed Oocca's present.

"Duct tape?" Oocca said, as she unwrapped. "Good gracious what is this for?"

"Use your imagination." Kay muttered.

"Oh gracious that reminds me, did I tell you about the time…"

Kay slipped the ear plugs back into her ears.

Epona stood by the tree. After Dal had recovered from his shock, he padded over to meet her.

"Here you are." Epona said, pawing out a box.

Dal pulled the ribbon loose before nosing the lid off.

"This is your first Christmas isn't it?" Epona said.

Dal nodded.

"Yes, I was born into captivity. We weren't even allowed to sing. When I joined the Palace Dogs, we were often working Christmas day." His voice was shaking a little, as if the very mention of his pack's past conjured terrible memories.

"Have a look inside, I want to make sure you have best Christmas possible, to make up for the ones you missed."

Dal peered inside the box. A woollen blanket with patches of different designs was folded neatly.

"I asked Ilia to make it for me, so you have her to thank."

"It's wonderful!" Dal barked, rubbing his head against Epona's leg in a very cat-like manner.

"You can't use Link's blankets forever, he isn't exactly the cleanliest of people."

"Thank you so much."

"That's not all." Epona said.

Nestled amongst the folds was a smaller box. Dal opened it with a claw. It was a simple pendant necklace. It was a faintly glowing gold crystal engraved with the symbol of the forest, enclosed in a net of swirling silver patterns.

"One of the few I grabbed when Link and I left our home." Dal stared at it, utterly speechless. "Here, let me put it on."

Epona picked the strong leather cord up and draped it over Dal's head where it hung there.

"I can't thank you enough Epona." Dal said when he found his voice, tail wagging madly.

"You're part of our pack, think nothing of it. Now go and enjoy the festivities. By the looks of it, Silver's gonna need some help with that turkey."

Dal grinned and raced off to join the wolfos.

"Epona…" Zoran said.

He trotted up to her. From his anguished face, Epona confirmed her theory. The stallion had been her secret santa. He had silver antlers secured to his head and a jangling harness as well as sleigh bags. He'd been chosen to pull Farore's sleigh this year, something Epona hoped she'd never have to do again.

"Merry Christmas" he took a green and red wrapped present from the bags slung over his shoulders.

Epona delicately unwrapped the present. A white numnah with the words 'Zoran' embroidered lay folded.

"uh…thank you…" Epona said, eyeing the numnah.

"You don't like it do you…?" Zoran nickered, deflating like a balloon.

"No, I do." Epona cried out. "It's lovely, I've been meaning to ask Link to get me one for years."

Zoran looked up, looking a lot like a kicked puppy.

"You really think so…"

"Of course, it's really thoughtful. Thank you."

"Ah, Epona there you are." Came Boltyr's heavily accented voice.

Zoran blanched.

"I bring presents." He said.

He brushed past Zoran, his coat black as the night in the presence of frozen water. Frost glinted on his fur, and his mane was shimmered with ice. He was larger, more muscular than Zoran, and his voice richer. Zoran felt like a blackbird compared to a peacock's resplendent beauty.

"For you." He dropped a present wrapped in crisp white paper, and a stark black ribbon. A sprig of mistletoe and aquatic flowers were ducked next to the bow.

"It looks wonderful." Epona said.

Boltyr shot a triumphant glance at Zoran, who was just wishing the ground would swallow him up.

"Open it."

Epona pulled the ribbon undone and nosed aside the paper. A beautiful folded horse blanket lay amongst the paper. It was black, the colour of night, with a forest sky line and stars embroided in exquisite detail. Epona sniffed the material.

"What is it made from?" she asked.

"The silk of eels and powdered scales of fish. It will never wear or tear, keep out the rain and keep you warm. Everything a blanket should do."

"It's absolutely beautiful. I love it."

"Let me help you put it on."

He pulled the blanket off the mare's back and with a little help from Colin, who had watched the going's on with mild curiousity, put the new one on.

"It's so warm. Thank you Boltyr."

"You are most welcome."

"I'm going to go and show off to Ilia."

Saying her goodbyes she trotted off, looking very pleased, the old blanket draped over her withers to be put away. Next to it was Zoran's numnah, seemingly forgotten.

Boltyr looked a little crestfallen at not getting a kiss, but still lifted his head a little higher.

"You have no chance." He said to Zoran.

"At what?" the stallion replied a little too quickly.

"You, are vain and obnoxious. What hope do you have with an independent mare like her?"

Zoran could think of no comeback, and instead plodded off, head held low. The kelpie's laugh echoing in his ears.

Link found Zelda by the Christmas tree, now bare of presents, drinking milk and chatting amiably with the other leaders.

"Link?" she said.

Link smiled, hands held behind his back. Zelda quickly said something to the leaders and came over to join him.

"You're my secret santa right?"

Link nodded, a little crestfallen that he had been found out. He held out his hands and palced a purple box tied off with a golden ribbon. Zelda took it.

"May I open it?"

Link nodded.

Untying the knot, she gave the ribbon to Link.

"Would you mind tying it round my wrist?"

Link nodded and wrapped it twice round her wrist, tying it with a simple yet strong knot.

"Thank you, a present isn't always just what's inside."

Link nodded his agreement.

Opening the box, she fit the lid under the box.

"Oh my…"

Putting the box down, she lifted out a peacock blue ocarina. An exact replica of the one Zelda's ancestor during the Time war had possessed. Zelda held the instrument to her lips and played the first few notes of Zelda's lullaby. The crisp sharp melody floated through the air.

"It's the most beautiful present I've ever had." Zelda said, hugging him.

Link grinned.

"You don't have to sound so smug about it. I knew it was you from the moment you read your slip."

Link pouted.

"I can't be held responsible, it's hardly my fault I was born with the triforce of wisdom."

Link thought otherwise, but it was Christmas and he wanted more milk.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Don't come crying to me when you get a migraine from all that milk."

Link shrugged and disappeared back into the crowd.

Zelda smiled as he left.

Zoran was standing on the edge of the clearing, head in the snow. He didn't even look up when someone came and put a hand on his neck.

"Zoran, what's the matter?" Came Zelda's voice.

"I was upstaged…by that kelpie…Epona will never like me." He was on the verge of tears.

Zelda moved so that she was kneeling in front of him, and lifted his head with her hands so that he could see her.

"Now, don't be like that. It's Christmas."

"What's the point?"

"Come now, I have a present for you. I am your secret santa after all."

She held up a box.

"Now, my present comes in three parts."

Zoran half-heartedly opened the box.

"First, a blanket, because it's far too cold."

She lifted out the blanket, it was purple, with gold designs embroidered in. Throwing it over his back, she secured it nicely.

"Secondly," She lifted out a small box. "I know your present didn't exactly go down well with Epona. But, I knew mother quite well, and she once showed me the necklace Epona made for her once. I made a replica for you. I think she'd like that better."

Zoran perked up.

"Are you sure?"

Zelda smiled. "Positve."

Zoran was about to dash off.

"You forgot your last part."

Zoran turned to look at her.

"For the evening ceremony, I've got you a good seat. Use it well."

Zoran turned and nuzzled Zelda affectionately.

"You are the best ever. I'll do anything you want for the rest of the year."

Then he was gone racing away to Epona.

Later that evening, for the last part of the festival, the party-goers had gathered in Hyrule field to gaze at the stars. Epona and Zoran lay back to back, much to Boltyr's shock and dismay. Link (now in wolf form), Silver and Dal were all next to each other. Ilia sat by Link, fondling his ears. Zelda was there too, stroking Dal's fur. A duct taped Oocca was next to a very smug looking Kay. The Ordon children were all clustered around the wolves, stroking tails or using their furry back's as pillows. A calm peace had settled over Hyrule as every inhabitant stopped that Christmas Eve to gaze up at the stars to marvel and wonder at what the future may hold.

**Oh dear, it seems I've gone all christmasy! Oocca and Kay! And so begins a beautiful friendship! And yeah, MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS GUYS! And do excuse the fluff…**


End file.
